Misfits Kakashi love story
by Ayame8Uchiha
Summary: k well u can find the pics on quizilla. the rest of the link is at the bottom just remember to type quizilla before the rest of the link! Please review the Story!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Akina Yumiko

Age:21

Looks:Black Hair, green eyes. Medium build.

Personality:Shes pacient and compassionate. She has a competitve edge to be the best. She loves her team but sometimes they diissapoint her since she was given the team of misfits.

Jutsu: . She can create a magnetic field being able to control any weapons used on the battle grounds but its quite the energy drainer and she is also a master of Nature jutsu. (you'll see what I mean)

Wears: A Leaf green wrap dress with blue trimming and a slit up to the side. She wears a belt around her waist and her holister on her right thigh. Its low cut and goes to mid thigh. She wears the female ninja heals. Head band on left thigh

Team:14

Taku Zinan:

She is the first girl to be born in her family. Along with her twin brother. Taku is creative and fun loving. She hardly trains. Shes a master at using the Katana and thaijutsu. the Zinan family own teh Genjutsu of creating darkness.

Age: 13

Looks:Long blue-ish purple hair. With a small buil and blue eyes.

Clothes: Taku wears black ninja shorts and a loose fitted tank that goes to her belly button. The tank top had a leaf symbol on it in silver. But she changes her style a lot. Headband like Sakura

Ryoichi Zinan:

the twin of Taku. He uses and excessive ammounts of Sarcasm and comes off as a jerk for it. He barely skims by when he does things but has a natural talent for just about anything!

Age:13

Looks: Red hair brown eyes. about 5'6"

Clothes: HE wears a black shirt and white ninja on right arm.

Shiro Takeshi:

A boy with natutral talent. He is the only hard worker on the team making him the best. He has three older brothers one who used to be on Akina's team when she was a kid. His parents put a lot of pressure on him and thus he is kinda of reclusive. He rarely talks and when he does its only to his team. His family are masters at Thai Jutsu and his kekkie genkai is he can steal a persons chakura and use it against him.

Age:13

Looks:Long-ish black hair and blue eyes.

Wears: White button up top and black ninja pants. headband is on forehead covered by bangs

/stories/19124729/fanfictionnet-story-photos


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Akina sipped her tea. She waited for her team. They were always late. The first one that showed up was Shiro. With a bandage on his face his master smiled at him. "What jutsu were you working on?" Akina asked her stoodent. "My chakura draining technique" the boy replied shyly scratching the back of his head. Soon after the twins showed up. Ryoichi and Taku. The girl danced around blushing when her master gave her a hard stare. "Alright lets head up and see what missions we have today." They all gave Akina a hard stare. "What? I didn't want to get a bunch of missions when I wasn't sure if you guys were even going to show." the twins gave her a cheesy smile.

By the time they got to the Hokages building they ran into team Seven. "Oh sorry I didn't think anyone else would be up here." the Hokage smiled. "You know what Kakashi I will give your team the C-ranked mission. However, you have to take team 14 with you." "WHAT!" The teams yelled together. the Hokage knew how Akina's team was. Slackers, the misfits. Pretty much the born Failures of Konoha. Akina looked at Shiro. He was the best of his class. But he was a failure to his family. "Alright well im going to talk to Akina-san and discuss how the details of the missions." Kakashi said. Akina just glared. She was going to say that. "Alright!" The little blonde boy yelled. His team just left. My team looked at me. "Your dismissed." taku came up and hugged her sensie. "Come by for dinner Sensie!" She called back to Akina as she ran after her elder twin. Akina and Kakashi walked down a stone path. "You seem close with your tema." Kakashi said trying to make light of conversation. Akina just nodded. "Lets meet at 8am and we will head out. That sound good to you?" Kakashi just nodded he had no idea that a Konoichi could be so blunt. "well I best be on my way, I must get ready for dinner at my teams house." Kakashi pulled out his book and began to read. "alright see you tomorrow Akina-san"

Akina walked up to the front door of her teams house. The one thing about her team. they were all filthy stinking rich and she was making a little more the minimum wage. its because she hasn't barely gone on any other missions then the little ones with her team. She wants them to improve. Ryoichi opened the door. "Hello Sensie." He was dressed erally nice it a button up black shirt and a pair of designer jeans. Taku came downstaris in a white dress and shiro was wearing something similar to Ryoichi. I met with all the parents like I did every week. It was much harder to deal with the twins parents then Shiro's. Even though Shiro was also rich Taku and Ryoichi were the thrid richest family in Konoha. One thing their family was good at? Flaunting their money infront of everyones faces. All together the only reason we started this dinner thing because Ryoichi and taku hated them. "So how is our sun doing?" Shiro's dad patted his sons back. akina swallowed her food. "Excellent, he told me this morning that he has been working on his Chakura draining technique." His parents looked at him proudly. "And what about our kids?" The twins parents asked nervously. "They have been working on thaijutsu, and they are doing quite well." Akina lied through her teeth. the last thing They wanted their kids to be were ninjas. they said it was a commoner life style and the rich shouldn't have to partake in such Savagery. Soon after dinner. Akina left the house. "Akina sensie!" the older ninja turned around to look into the blue eyes of her best student. "Can I help you Shiro?" His face went pink. "I just wanted to walk with you is all, I needed to get out of there." Shiro hated being in big groups. It was his weakness. He would get super nervous and freeze up in the most dangerous of situations if a ton of people were around. Akina smiled. "Of course you can walk with me, how are you going to feel about tomorrow?" He shrugged. "I guess I will have to block the other team out." the master looked at her student in disapointment. "Shiro were going on a mission as one team, you can't block them out, you dont have to talk to them, but dont block them out." Shiro winced under his master harsh tone. "Shiro! Come on honey were going home!" His mom called to him. Shiro turned around "Yes mother!" Out of everyone Shiro loved his mom the most.

The next day Akina tried something different to wear. She put on a pair of black ninja shorts and a black tank with a purple top that come off her left shoulder with the leaf symbol on the front. She met at the entrance to the village. Kakashi's team was already there. Akina's however, was not. She let out a huge sigh before taku showed up in a black ninja dress with white shorts under it and her brother in his usual. Shiro then showed up and finally Kakashi. "What took you?" Akina asked him. "I got lost on the path of life." Akina shook her head as two of Kakashi's students called him a liar in a very loud manner. "Jeez are you guys always going to be this loud?" Ryoichi stuck a finger in his ear twisting it pretending like his hearing was damaged. Taku and Shiro snickered to the side. This was going to be a long mission. "We will introduce ourselves on our way to the land of wavesso lets head out." Kakashi stated. I frowned. He stole my words again. Once the village was out of sight I asked Kakashi. "So do you want your team to introduce themselves first?" He shrugged and before he could say anything the blonde interuppted him. "Names Naruto Uzimaki, im gonna be the next Hokage! Believe it!" Next was the pink haired girl. "sakura Haruno, my dream well I guess its more than a dream its hope that someday I could be with a certain someone." Sakura looked over at the raven haired boy. He was so angry looking, like he hated the world. All we learned from him was that his name was Sasuke Uchiha. Then my team introduced themselves. they kept it basic except for Taku who wanted them to know her entire life story. Akina has to step in and say something. the blode reached for the Female Jonin. Wondering her name. But he was stopped my Shiro who had his arm twisted behind his back. "What the fuck man?" Naruto yeleld at him. Kakashi's team went on the defensive side as did mine. Sasuke tried to get past my team but he was stopped by Taku. Who had her signs ready to trap him into darkness. "Naruto, Sasuke Sakura! relax now! We are all one team right now!"

"Well?" Kakashi looked at Akina, "Are you going to tell your team the same?" Akina smiled. "Shiro whats your reasoning for attacking Naruto." Shiro pushed the knucklehead to the ground. "It was nothing master..." He tucked his hands in his pockets and kept on walking. As he passed Akina she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "This is your first and only warning Shiro, control your temper or you will have a bigger problem on your hands." He went back to Naruto helping him up. "Im sorry, but if you every try to touch Akina sensei again, I'll break your arm." Akina shook her head. there was nothing she could do to make Shiro change his mind about people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Taku watched her feet. She loved to just watch things! She looked at her brother who was a head taller then her and then to Shiro whom was also the same size as her brother. "You alright taku?" Shiro asked her. She blushed. "Of course Shiro-kun. Are you?" He looked down at the beautiful blue haired girl. "Im fine, just tense is all. " Taku gave him a worried look. Shiro pretended to be annoyed and waved her away when he was really touched by his friends compassionate side. Taku soon got bored and began to annoy everyone. "taku, scout ahead." Akina ordered her. Taku didn't give it a thought she ran as fast as she could to scout the area ahead. "Sasuke go with her." sasuke just shrugged and took on after her. "You team is very obedient to you Akina-san." Kakashi complimented. "Thank you, they kinda developed that way when they found out I would never give up on them." She smiled at her two students and looked out after Taku as her blue hair disappeared from sight.

"So Taku you are from the Zinan family?" The girl nodded her head. "Yep! and you sir are a Uchiha!" The bouncy girl stated as matter of fact, poking the young Uchihas noise. Taku danced around him until she slipped into a puddle of water. Sasuke helped her up. Taku coughed out the dirty water. She grabbed Sasuke's shirt and dragged him back to the group. "What do you have for me taku?" Akina asked. "A puddle Sensei." Taku playfully saluted. Akina smiled. She looked over at Kakashi who was also some what impressed. "A puddle? that's all? Damn you are a dumb shit." Sakura said quietly. taku looked at her. Hurt filled her eyes. "Why would you say that? I have been nothing but nice to you." Tears filled the young ninjas eyes as she ran into the arms of her brother. "It was a very good find." Shiro patted her back. Neither of them knew the significance of the puddle but they weren't going to risk hurting her feeling even more. "This whole is a pain. I wish we didn't have to bring along Konoha's slackers." Sakura added on. "Hey!"the team said in unison. "Were not slackers Sakura! Were misfit!" ryoichi stuck his tongue out at her. She was taken aback. Taku stopped her tears to laugh. "Alright lets keep going." Akina kicked her team in their butts. The three of them fell down together. Quickly getting up they brushed themselves off before they were attacked my rain ninja. the team sprung into action. Kakashi was first attacked. Akina knew it was the substitution jutsu. Naruto froze up. "Naruto!" Akina called to him. Her team protected the bridge builder, Tazuna. Akina did a few hand signs, as roots shot up from the ground and tied the two ninjas to the ground. Kakashi appeared next to her. "I was going to stop them you know." He told her hands in his pockets. "I know, but I wanted them first." As she turned around she stuck her tongue out.

It was now the evening and the combined team had stopped and rested at an Inn. They needed 3 rooms. One for the girls. One for the boys of team 14 and one for the boys of team 7. Akina Happily took the couch while the girls each got a twin size bed. "I want the first shower!" Taku called. She ran to a door. It only held a sink and a toilet. She frowned. Turning around She already saw he master in a towel. "Its public baths here dear." She grabbed the towel and quickly changed into it.

Naruto was in the bath with the boys. Getting bored of their silence he went over and peaked into the girls bath. "What are you doing Naruto?" Shiro asked him. Naruto blushed. "I was uh..." he couldn't complete his sentence. "You weren't looking at Taku were you?" Shiro asked kind of mad. Even though Naruto was checking out the curvaceous Taku he wasn't going to risk getting his ass handed to him again. "Why? Is she your girlfriend?" Naruto taunted. Shiro just blushed at a complete loss for words. Shiro had nothing to say, so he just got out of the water. "Kakashi sensei, how do you like working with the team?" Sasuke asked his master. Kakashi looked down at his curious student. "Well other then their bad attitudes and motivation, they are the best example for teamwork." Sasuke looked away from his master. Kakashi was right. Their teamwork was outstanding.

Akina dried her hair when there was a knock on her door. the girls went out to eat and shop with the boys. She opened her door to see Kakashi and Tazuna. The three sat down and began to talk about tomorrows plan. "When we cross the lake, we must stay quiet. They wont even be able to use a motor." Tazuna informed the two. "Will you be able to keep Taku quiet?" Kakashi asked Akina. A little offended she quickly defended her student. "Are you going to be able to control your team?" Kakashi taken aback quickly apologized for his rude comment. "we should also expect that Gato will be hiring stronger ninjas." Akina chimed, her mood now lifted. Kakashi and Tazuna agreed. "We should find our teams and tell them to expect more of a challenge."

Kakashi and Akina walked close together not really saying anthing. there was a small fail going on in the small village they stopped at. Even though the fair was small it was crowded. Who knew if they were going to be able to find their team at all! "We should stay together." Akina said not wanting to lose Kakashi it would only be a bigger pain.

Shiro kept to himself as the group slowly got to know each other a little better. Ryoichi talked to Sasuke and Taku talking to Naruto. Sakura tried to get involved in Sasukes conversation but it wasn't working so well. "Hey Shiro." He looked up. Taku smiled at him. He gave her a small wave. "Come watch me try on clothes." He nodded as she took his hand and led him to a nearby department store. Shiro waited a few minutes before taku came out in a magenta tank with a lace trimming and a black high waisted skirt the top layer made with tool. "What do you think?" She did a playful twirl. Shiro smiled. "You look stunning Taku-chan". Taku let out a soft giggle. Shiro was never going to admit it but he liked Taku. More then anyone. "There you two are." The two young ninja looked at their master. She smiled at the two of them. "Im glad your enjoying your stay but you must get your rest." Akina told them. "Sensei its still early in the evening, we will get to bed soon." Taku said in such a sweet way the master just left the department store.

Sasuke Uchiha was not enjoying himself. He truley though that the team should have kept going. Cross the lake tonight and camp out on foot. It would save time. "Have you seen my sister?" Sasuke had dazed off. He was having a conversation with Ryoichi. "She went to go try on clothes with the other kid." Sakura chimed in. Ryoichi shrugged. "Your just going to let your sister run around with a guy that dangerous?" Sakura asked worried remembering how Shiro reacted when Naruto touched Akina-sensei. "Of course its Shiro, hes very protective of the people that mean the most to him." The two teammates looked at the Red-head. "Your master really means that much to him all ready?" Ryoichi nodded his head. "In the academy my sister and I messed around the whole time while Shiro worked his but off. Everyday after school Taku and I had to hear what failures we were and Shiro had to go home and hear it from his family. Then we met Akina sensei and she had faith in us to do better." Sakura and Sasuke still looking confused. "That's it, she just gave you guys a little confidence?" Sasuke asked, giving a little attitude. "Lets put it this way, shes so dedicated to us and committed to trying to make our dreams happen shes getting evicted from her apartment. She doesn't go on any Jonin missions because she wants to help us train and work on our jutsu."

Taku left with a bag full of clothes. "Ill be right back Taku-chan I have to go to the bathroom." Shiro told the blue haired beauty. She loitered against the wall until her tummy started to grumble. "Hey, we haven't seen you here before." A man and his friends approached her. Taku just smiled. "Were just passing though." The man smiled back, grabbing her arm. "Come party with us." She pulled away. "No, I can't im underage." the men laughed. "Being with an under age girl never stopped me before." He winked at her. "Trust me, im not the girl you want to get involved with." She now gave them a cold stare. Dropping her bags Taku was ready to defend herself. "Taku." Taku turned around to see Shiro. He was keeping his cool. "Lets go." He walked over picking up her shopping bag, lending her his arm. He looked at the men. "They didn't touch you did they." Taku lied. "No, not a hair." She gave the men a stare that said she saved their life.

Akina sat in her room bored. She didn't want to ruin her teams fun. She smiled at the thought that taku adn Shiro were together without Ryoichi, and Ryoichi was making good friends with the other team. Akina groaned in boredom. Just because she was 21 didn't mean she had to act it. Kakashi left because he said he had something to do, whatever that meant. She got up and went for the door, now becoming hungry. She opened the hotel door to see Kakashi there. "I was going to see if you wanted dinner." Akina wanted to say no, due to the fact she didn't have any money on her. She hesitated. "Don't worry I'll buy." Kakashi offered. She smiled and accepted the invite. Looking over the menu Akina chose the cheapest most filling thing. Like all decent restaurants every menu has a filling cheap plate of spaghetti. Kakashi ordered a seafood platter. Taking off his mask Akina got a look at the Jonin. He was remarkably handsome! The waitress came over to see how they were doing blushing at the sight of Kakashi. "You need anything?" She asked nervously fixing her apron. Kakashi replied with a quick "No." Akina looked up at the girl wanting Parmesan cheese. She wiped her mouth. "Can I have..." "Okay bye!" The waitress squealed before Akina could finish. Nice well she's not getting a tip! A few minutes later the waitress came back with her friend. She put the check down, her hand clumsily hit the glass that spilled all over Akina. Neither waitress took notice of her. "Well I gotta go dry this off." While the waitresses were flirting up a storm Akina couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Kakashi's attention. He got a high quality meal as Akina got spilled water all over her.

After getting out of the bathroom the girls were gone and Kakashi was waiting. Truth was Akina waited in there for twenty minutes. She wanted to be alone. Even though she wanted to be alone she was surprised to see Kakashi still waiting for her, and it made her feel good about herself. Walking past him he put a hand to the small of her back. Giving a smile to the waitresses. "Thank you , my wife and I were very please with your food." Akina gave him a shocked look. Her cheeks pink. When they got out Akina asked. "You told them we were married?" She took notice that Kakashi had his mask back on. He scratched the back of his head. "It was the only way I could get them to leave me alone." Akina rolled her eyes. "Kakashi Hatake who are you anyways? I know nothing about you!" Kakashi gave a surprised glance at his teammate. "Well I love to read I guess, and im known for being the Copy-Cat ninja." "Never heard of him." Akina said bluntly. Kakashi sweat dropped! They were silent again. "Well I know who you are." Kakashi said in a light tone. "Well who am I then?" Akina asked now curious. Akina wasn't super famous in the village not like Kakashi. In fact she lied to him. She knew damn well who he was, but just because she wasn't famous she didn't want him to think he was all super special. "Your Akina Yumiko aka Zues's Apprentice." Yeah it wasn't a super cool nickname like Copy-Cat ninja but if people have heard of her she was well known for her magnetic and lightning jutsu. Akina smiled at herself. She was becoming recognized...

and my friends I leave it at there! the next chapter will be more action packed and more teen like I know its not super bad or anything but throughout stories my writing will become more adult-ish you could say. IDK why Its just right now everyone is getting to know each other and when you get to know the characters a little more there true colors will show! :) i guess that makes sense! please review! I love the feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Akina was silent. The boat slowly drifted through the water, she looked at her teammates Ryoichi and Shiro both having Taku's mouth covered. Akina could barely breathe. Deep down she was scared out of her wits end. Biting her lip the boat hit the coast line with a thud. The ferryman disappeared back into the mist.

"Now what Kakashi?" Akina whispered. Kakashi smiled. "It will still take aproximatley three days to get to the town that we need to be at. So for now we can talk normally and keep on the look out." Ryoichi and Shiro uncupped their hands from Taku's mouth. "Wow I don't think I have ever been so quiet in my life!" Akina smiles at her students.

Taku began to twirl infront of the group giggiling and having fun like any "normal" kid should. Ryoichi lightly hit the back of Taku's head. "Pay attention to your surroundings." He warned her. Taku began to pout. Ryoichi passed her without giving it a second thought. As Shiro passed Taku lifted her arms and he picked her up adjusting her to fit on his back. "You spoil her Shiro." Ryoichi scolded.

Shiro payed no attention to the jealous brother. Kakashi tapped Akina and pointed to Shiro and Taku. "Your not going to say anything?" Akina smirked. "Are they really harming anyone?" Kakashi sighed. "Taku, Sasuke ,scout ahead." Akina frowned. "I don't like you taking charge like that." Kakashi patted Akina's head. "She's a great scout. I figured her and Sasuke get along grand since they did such a good job last time." Akina still frowning nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey." Sakura bumped into Shiro. He looked down giving the pink haired girl an annoyed look. "Hey." His gaze was now again straight ahead. "Why do you tolerate hr childish behaviors? I don't mean to offend." Sakura wrapped her arms around her back. A jealous look appearing on her face as she watched Sasuke chase after her. "Im not offended. She is childish. But everytime she doesn't get what she wants, everytime I have to see her cry or frown, or have any facial expression except a smile," Shiro paused a moment. "I feel like I'm being stabbed, and its all my fault because I couldn't prevent her suffering."

Akina stopped in her tracks. She had never heard Shiro speak that much inless it had something involving training or a mission. Ryoichi snickered. "Shut up Shiro like you would even have a chance with her. Everyone know Taku's numb." Shiro shot a glance at the twin. "That's not funny and you know it Ryoichi." Ryoichi heard the pain in his voice. He will never forget the day...when Taku lost her emotions.

Still frozen in place Akina watched each student pass by her. As if it was going in slow motion. The day she gave up on her team...

_Taku giggled as she passed her sensie hugging onto Shiro, who was trying to look annoyed. "You ready for the mission Shiro-san?" _

"Akina." Kakashi snapped her out of it. "Yes?"

In the most serious of tones Kakashi asked. "What happened to Taku?"

Before Akina could think up what to say she heard the sweet voice of her student. "I was beaten by my own father..." Akina teared up. That wasn't all that happened. "He tried to break me and tortured me..."

Taku ripped open her shirt revealing her black bra with many scars going down her abdomen and a few on her chest. The group looked horrified. The boys cheeks a little pink. "Me, not being a boy, and not having a boy mentality shows weakness in my family. For the sake of appearence I am treated like a princess. But at home Im as worthless as horse shit."

Shiro walked up to the girl taking her ripped shirt off he placed a jacket over her, and embraced her. Tears were brought into Akina's eyes. Taku was broken from her emotions. Anything she did or said was fake.

Ryoichi was by their side kissing his sister's head. "Its a common theme in out group." Taku finished. "We all are nothing to our kin." Ryoichi was hurt but he still took his sisters hand for comfort. Akina bit her lip making it bleed. "Lets keep going..." Akina walked past her group. "Did you or Sasuke spot anything?" As she said this everything went black.

Akina knew this feeling. She was knocked out.

When Akina awoke she was in a warm bed, next to Kakashi. He was awake looking at her. "Damn you look like hell..." She smiles at him. She sat up. "Ow." A sharp pain went up her spine. "Consider yourself lucky you could have been paralyzed." Kakashi touched the back of her neck. "Thats some Miss Taku you got there..." Akina looked down, she was ashamed. It was all her fault that Taku was tortured. She just wasn't ready to talk about it.

"They are all something, something really special, I can feel it they are destined for great things." Akina smiled to herself. Trying to recall good memories. Kakashi took a minute and let her sit in silence before he filled her in. Shocked she got up from her futon and rushed to the shower. "Where are my clothes?" She walked into the bedroom a towel around her body. "They are being washed." Kakashi didnt look up from his book. Akina frowned she was going to have to make her own outfit. She took her headband and wrapped it around her chest. and the she took the white bandage tape making a skirt. "TA-DA!" she stepped in front of Kakashi. He kickly scanned her. "Your skirt looks terrible." He poked a hole revealing her thigh. "Shut up!" Akina quickly retaliated.

"Akina sensei!" Ryoichi bursted into the room hugging into his teacher. Shiro and Taku doing the same. "Hey guy I hope you all have been working hard." The students nodded their heads. Kakashi's students then walked into the room. The boys cheeks red with the sight of Akina. "Your like a goddess!" Naruto exclaimed. "Don't you think Akina Sensei is beautiful Kakashi Sensei?" Kakashi didn't look up from his book. "Uh..yea sure."

Shiro was the first to release his teacher. "We have the next shift Sasuke..." The two raven haired boys took off in a heartbeat. Kakashi paired the students up according to their need of teamwork. Sasuke with Shiro. Ryoichi with Naruto and Taku with Sakura.

Shiro scanned the area intensley. You never know when your going to be attacked. Sasuke trying to be more cool about it did the same thing. "Shiro calm down." Shiro glared. "Why should I?" Sasuke sighed. "Your always intense ...about everything." Shiro could care less what he thought. The Bell went off signaling it was lunch.

Tazuna sat with the two boys while they each ate a sandwhich. Except for Shiro who forgot his. "SHIRO!" He turned his head seeing Akina and Taku. "We brought you your lunch Shiro!" Shiro looked at his Sensei. A hard look on her face. "Shiro, you still need to eat." Taku made her small frame comfy in Shiro's lap as she began to feed him, stealing a bite for herself every once in awhile. Akina left her students to their duties.

Taku offered Shiro another bite. He polietly rejected as she finished the sandwhich. "Alright well im out of here Shiro, bye Sasuke." She gave each boy a light wave before disapearing. Shiro bit his lip part of him wanted to leave with his teammate. Ever since she told team 7 about her abuse she hasn't taken off Shiro's jacket. When she washed it...she sat their in front of the washer and dryer in her bra until she could wear it again.

Akina walked past a few stores. She needed to find more clothes. Her bandages were becoming loose and her headband kept slipping. Walking into the small shop the employee's attacked her. She looked around. The employees watched her. She pulled out a salmon pink romper that buttoned up. Eh. It was better then what she had. "Hey Akina." She felt a flick in the back of her head.

"What Kakashi?" She turned around the romper in hand. HE stuck his book in his pocket and looked at her clothing. "That's what you want?" She frowned. "Its in my budget." She put it back onto the wrap. "What about this?" Kakashi stuck a black outfit in front of her face. It looked like a bra and panties with a black see through slip over it. He chuckled. "Maybe you could seduce Gato to death." Akina smiled and pushed the clothes out of her face. "How about no." Akina looked through the clothes till she found a dark blue halter dress that went to her upper thigh. Buying it she put it on right away. Suprised to see Kakashi still their waiting for her.

"I needed to ask you something." Kakashi held the door open for her. "Has your team learned anything about chakura control?" Akina nodded. "Yes that was the first thing I taught them." Akina could tell Kakashi was shocked. "I train according to their abilities. With their Kekkie Genkai's chakura control was the most important think i could teach them." Kakashi nodded in agreement. Akina bit her lip. "So whiles you teach your students mine can watch the bridge builder." Kakashi also agreed to this.

At the dinner table the group ate in silence till Akina cleared her throat. "So theres going to be a change up. Ryoichi and Taku your going to be gaurding the bridge builder from now on. Then Shiro and I will take the second shift. And when we switch you guys will be training. Got it?" Her students looked uninterested and bored.

It was Shiro's and Akina Sensei's shift and Tako decided to see what kind of traing team 7 was dong. Kakashi tod them last night that it was hard but Taku wanted to see for herself. Peeking in she saw the students trying to learn chakura control. "This is what wasso hard?" She blurted. The three students looked at her annoyed. "We learned this when we first became a team...you guys are behind." She thunked Naruto's head, he went beat red.

Sakura frowned. "Just because you learned something before we did doesnt make you any smarter." Taku looked at her in all seriousness. "I never said I was smarter, I'm just saying I already learned this, stop being so defensive." Naruto and Sasuke both looked shocked. Sakura and Taku were never on good terms.

Sakura glared at the serious Taku. Late one night she heard the boys discussing her and Taku. The circle consisted of Sasuke, Naruto, and Shiro. Kakashi was reading his book and Ryoichi was listening to Music.

_ "Don't get me wrong Sakura will always be my girl but I had no Idea girls like Taku and Akina sensie exsisted!" Sasuke slightly nodded maintaing his cool. Shiro looked at the ground. Sitting in the circle but not taking part in the topic at hand. _

_ "What do you think Kakashi Sensie?" Naruto looked at his master. "Mhm." Was the Jonin's reply. He most likely wasn't taking part in conversation. _

Sakura could no longer contain the jealous that over took her very being. She drew her Shurikin and aimed for Taku's pretty face. Luckily Taku tripped and fell not having a scratch on her. "You really want to fight me?" Taku questioned her.

Sakura bit her lip. "Unlike you I graduated smartest in the class and your nothing more then a sore excuse for a ninja. You whole team is a sorry excuse for a ninja team!" Taku stood up and took her stance.

"Its one thing for jealousy to get to you but another to insult my team, bring it bitch."

Turning red Sakura charged her. Taku waited and dodged Sakura's attack. Picking up Sakura's fallen shurikin Taku gracefully flicked her rest pinning Sakura to a tree by her shirt. Saukra's cheek getting scratched by he bark hot tears came to her eyes. She had made a fool of herself infront of her team, "Well I'm out of here, I know when I'm not wanted." Taku began to walk away.

"Wait, Taku San.." It was Naruto. "Hm?" Taku turned around still irratated. "Do you have any tips?" A smile coming to her face Taku put a finger to her chin. "Well just concentrate remain calm and only focus on what your doing, no one else." Naruto nodded a thank you and returned to his tree.

Akina yawned. Where was Taku and Ryoichi? Shiro grumbled impaitently. "Hush Shiro, act like a ninja not a child." He immediatley did so. "Before her eyes Sakura appeared before her. "I already finished my training and so Kakashi sensei sent me here." Akina nodded her head. "Alright well I'm out of here then." Akina disappeared.

"Shiro what do you see in Taku?" Saukra asked still a little sore from losing. "Well Cotton Candy head theres to much to love. If your up for the challenge I will happily name all the reasons as to why I LOVE her."

Sakura felt no offense when Shiro called her this. He didn't mean it as an inssult but his people skills were terrible so he did his best. She nodded her head as Shiro began...

"I have know Taku most of her life. She has always been compassioante and caring twoards everyone even if they have done her wrong. She gives everyone as many chances as they need until they get it right. She never judges and shes always been there for me. She's so strong and she will stand up to anyone for the people she cares about no matter how much stronger they are. She never knows when to give up. She's selfless, determined, stubborn,airheaded, loving, she always brings a smile to my face."

There was so much Sakura didn't know about Taku, and she judged her so fast. "When I think about Taku not being here...It's like I can't breathe. Like my soul left my body and I have no other reason to live. If I ever got rejected by her, I would die by a broken heart." Shiro finished.

Akina sat in the guest room with Kakashi heping him remove his bandages. "Ah, AH gentle Akina." Akina looked into the eye that she could see. "Sorry,theres a reason why I'm not a medic ninja." Kakashi patted her head. "That's alright kid." Akina turned red. "I'm not a kid, your not that much older then me."

Kakashi smiled from under his mask and streched and flexed his muscules. "Get on my back, I need to get back into shape." The way Kakashi spoke to her it was more of an order then a suggestion. Akina sat on his back as he started doing push ups on a hand.

"Your hardly heavy enough." With his tone Akina wasn't sure if she should feel insulted or not. She hopped off his back with anger. He gave her a confused look.

"Just because your older then me doesn't make you my boss. We are both Jonin and I demand you treat me as your equal not as a student. We were assigned this mission together and as far as I can see you have taken charge and left me in the dust!" As the words flowed from her mouth she got madder and madder.

"Out of all of us WE have the worst teamwork, and isn't that everything you stand for Kakashi? Teamwork right?"

Kakashi was stunned at the young Jonin. She was right. Ever since they started the mission he has taken control and didn't even acknoledge the things she has done for the group. They have been working as two seperate teams instead of one. That was all going to change now...


End file.
